


Roulette Wheel Love

by nam_seonji



Series: Soft Stray Kings [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Forehead Kisses, Hugs, I stan soft kings, M/M, The Author Regrets Nothing, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 10:29:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17042030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nam_seonji/pseuds/nam_seonji
Summary: He's so thankful to have his hyungs by his side. They've become his family and there's no one he'd rather have by his side than the eight other boys stood beside him.~ alternatively, just Stray Kids giving each other the love they deserve





	Roulette Wheel Love

Okay, so maybe he shouldn’t have logged onto Overwatch last night. Maybe he shouldn’t have spent half the night awake playing, but the winter event had just started, he’d really wanted to get some of the new winter skins and they were going to be really busy with their next comeback soon. He really hadn’t meant to be up for that long, he’d just wanted to play a few games before going to bed, but the time ran away with him.

That’s how Felix finds himself in the van, exhausted, nodding off against the window. His head bangs against the glass and his head jolts upwards. Jeongin, who’s sat beside him is giving him a concerned look, but Felix just brushes him off, smiling.

They arrive at the fansign a little earlier than expected and are ushered inside. Felix can see the crowd of fans waiting for them at the door and smiles; they’ve been gaining a lot more attention since I Am You came out and he feels like they’ve been living on a high of emotion ever since.

He tries to focus on the makeup noona fixing his hair but his brain doesn’t seem to want to cooperate with him right now. All of a sudden they’re up on the stage and Felix is just trying to focus on not falling flat on his face.

They finally sit down and Felix relaxes. He can do this, they’ve only got another hour to go, but his eyes suddenly start to rebel against him and his eyelids threaten to close. He feels Jisung’s hand slip into his and the other boy gives his hand a squeeze, jolting him out of his semi-conscious daze.

Every time he feels himself slipping towards dreamland, he feels Jisung squeeze his hand again and the other boy brings him back into the moment. Every time it happens, he looks over at Jisung, a grateful smile on his lips, but he is still in conversation with the fan who is stood in front of him.

A hand starts rubbing circles into his spine and Felix glances to his left. Changbin smiles at him and leans in, “I know you’re tired, but Chan-hyung says we’ve only got ten minutes left, can you hold on till then?”

Felix nods, resting his head on Changbin’s shoulder. He smiles at the girl across from him, pulling himself up and getting on with the fansign.

Eventually the event ends, and Felix slides behind the curtain. He moves down the corridor and into the dressing room.

Everything _hurts_.

His eyes are so heavy, he feels like his limbs are being weighed down by bricks. Suddenly, he can feel salty water tracking down his cheeks. He doesn’t even know why he’s crying, the tears are just spilling down his face. He’s just so tired.

“Hey, hey, Lix baby, what’s wrong?” Changbin and Hyunjin are at his side in an instant. Changbin is wiping away his tears with his thumbs and Hyunjin presses into Felix’s side. Felix sniffles, moving closer to the two older boys.

“I don’t even know what’s wrong.” Felix sighs, frustrated, “I don’t know, I’m just tired hyung.”

“Naww, poor Lixie.” Hyunjin runs a hand through Felix’s hair, “Chan is getting the manager to bring the bus around, okay? We’ll be going home soon.”

Felix hums, closing his eyes. It’s not long before Chan is shaking him awake, a small grin on his face. Felix rubs at his eyes, giving Chan a sleepy smile.

They clamber into the bus and Felix sighs, sinking into the chair. Everything feels too heavy and sleep is calling him. He stirs when an arm presses against his side, but the voice to his right just shushes him.

“It’s okay, Lix , it’s just me. Go to sleep.”

Felix’s eyes slip closed and he lets the steady rhythm of the vehicle moving lull him into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> tada, here it is! the next part in the roulette wheel series. if you haven't read the first one, please read, it would make me very happy. i hope you guys have enjoyed this chapter and i look forward to seeing you in the next one.
> 
> ~ seonji


End file.
